Itachi
by Kawaii Kairi-Hime
Summary: What if Itachi didn't kill his clan? What if he had to tell Sasuke that to protect him?
1. Itachi a different story begins

Itachi 

By: Kawaii Kairi-Hime

I do **not** own Naruto

Author- This is a short story I wrote because I was bored. What if Itachi didn't kill his clan but had to take the blame for it to protect Sasuke from who really did it. Even if that meant making Sasuke hate him.

_Flashback_

'.' Thinking

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"_Itachi I would like to make a deal with you."_

"_What kind of deal."_

"_You seem fond of your brother is this true?"_

"_Why would you need to know?"_

"_I will take that as a yes. Your brother isn't home yet. You have come here to avenge your clan. You of all people are capable of that but.."_

"_But what!"_

"_Are you ready to kill me to avenge your already dead clan? If you kill me you lose Sasuke. If you don't listen to my deal you still lose Sasuke. If you do listen to me you will be able to keep you brother but at a price."_

"_What price? You have already destroyed my clan and now you are threatening my brother! I will kill you and then Sasuke will be safe."_

"_Do you really believe that I have no one watching Sasuke waiting for my signal? If you so much as look in the wrong direction I can have him killed in an instant."_

"_Bastard!"_

"_Are you going to listen or not."_

"_What is the deal.."_

"_No need to be so upset all you have to do is use those eyes of yours and make it seem that you killed your clan not me. The price of Sasuke living is that obviously he will hate you. But at least he will be alive."_

"…_."_

"_Will you do it or not?"_

"_I'll do it…"_

"_Good now get moving before I take back my generous offer of letting Sasuke live."_

Later the same day with Itachi and Sasuke…

Itachi waited for his brother to return home. Lucky for him he was late getting home which gave him time to think things through. He glanced over and saw the real person who killed his clan. He was hidden, ready to send the signal to kill Sasuke if Itachi did anything wrong.

'I have two options, I could try to save Sasuke without following through on the deal putting both our lives at risk. Or I tell Sasuke I killed the clan and he lives, but hates me for the rest of his life.' Thought Itachi as he noticed his brother running home.

Itachi took at deep breath. He didn't want to see his parents lying motionless on the floor again but he had to return to the room they were in and wait for his little brother to find him.

He heard his brothers frightened screams from outside the room he was in. Itachi resisted the urge to go and help him and waited in the shadows.

Itachi listened closely and heard his brother at the door struggling to find the courage to open it. 'Don't open it. Run away.' Itachi thought wishing he could say it out loud. After a minute Sasuke opened the door and ran to his dead parents.

Itachi came out from the shadows and saw that his brother was crying. "Itachi, help mom and dad are.." Sasuke started to say but Itachi threw a shurigan at him missing on purpose and just scratched him on the shoulder.

Sasuke backed up shocked he had thought that his brother was just there and was going to help him.

"_Use those eyes of yours and make it seem like you killed your clan."_

Itachi used his shaingan eyes and showed Sasuke pictures of him killing their clan. Even though he didn't.

"Itachi stop! Why are you showing me this! Brother!"

Itachi stopped not wanting to hurt his brother further. "Why did you do it brother?" Asked Sasuke with tears in his eyes. "I did it because they were weak. I wanted to test my strength." Itachi said the answer he had rehearsed in his head while he was waiting for Sasuke.

Sasuke started running. Itachi followed making sure that the people watching didn't try anything. "Run away and live. Your hate of me isn't strong enough. Run and live foolish little brother." Itachi said hoping Sasuke takes his warning and runs.

Sasuke did run and Itachi disappeared in the shadows and awaited further instructions to make sure his brother was truly safe.

"You did well Itachi."

"Now stay away from my brother. If you so much as look at him I will kill you. He is safe now. He is most likely with other ninja who can protect him."

"Itachi your hate for me isn't necessary. I will honor our deal and stay away. You however need to leave. You are now banned from the leaf village now that everyone thinks you killed your clan."

Years later when Sasuke has just been assigned new teammates…

"Sasuke, I was wondering if you would want to go do something together." Said Sakura blushing slightly. "No." Said Sasuke and walked away. "Um, Sakura, would you like to go do something together." Asked Naruto. Sakura turned him down not noticing that she was acting the same way to Naruto as Sasuke was to her.

'My brother isn't very social.' Thought Itachi as he watched his brother. He didn't want to miss seeing who his brother's teammates were. He was of course hiding.

'My brother hates me now I know, but I still want to know what is going on with him. I wish I could tell him the truth but that would be too risky. He would never believe me anyway.' Thought Itachi sighing and getting ready to leave again.

Itachi would every now and then come and check on Sasuke. He wanted to make sure no one hurt him.

He later met up with Kisame his odd looking friend. He did not let him know that he didn't really kill his clan. Whenever he went to see his brother he made up an excuse to go.

As far as anyone knew Itachi Uchiha destroyed the Uchiha clan, and Sasuke, his little brother, was the lone survivor of the attack.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author- Short, yes, but it is a **short** story. If something is out of order from what happened in the series I am sorry I haven't watched the episode of Itachi killing his clan in a long time.

Please **Review**


	2. Meeting the teammates

Author note- I know I put this as a short story but I got bored and decided to continue.. I don't know much about the Akatsuki members. Just to make that clear if I end up putting something about them in this story.

**Dreaming**

'.' Thinking or talking in a dream

_Flashback_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'**Sasuke there is something I need to tell you.' Said Itachi. 'Yes big brother.' Said Sasuke. 'I didn't kill our clan.' Itachi said looking at Sasuke who was about 12. 'What are you talking about brother. Mom and dad are waiting for us back home.' Said Sasuke looking confused.**

'**Sasuke, where are we?' Asked Itachi looking around and found now that he was in his old room. 'We are home big brother.' Said Sasuke. 'Mother? Father?' Asked Itachi as he saw them walk into the room. 'Yes.' They both answered smiling. **

'**Sasuke?' Asked Itachi almost happy, like he had woken up to a nightmare and his family was alive. That thought was crushed when his eight year old brother was looking at him terrified. They were standing in the room with their dead parents. **

'**Why Itachi? Why did you kill them?' Said Sasuke not in the eight year old frightened voice but in his twelve year old angry voice. In a flash Itachi looked around and saw his twelve year old brother on top of him about to hit him with a killing blow. **

'**Sasuke I did not kill our clan.' Said Itachi in a weak voice. 'LIAR!' Sasuke yelled. **

Itachi woke up before his dream continued to the part when Sasuke killed him. He had just returned to the Akatsuki headquarters. He had visited the leaf village two times this month to see his brother. Even if his brother couldn't see him. Every time he returned he always had the same nightmare.

"Itachi?" Asked Kisame walking in the room. "You were yelling your brother's name in your sleep what is that about?" "Nothing." Said Itachi glaring at Kisame who had become sort of a friend to him but made sure Kisame was afraid of him. 'Better to scare him now than to have him ask questions later.'

"I'll just be leaving then." Said Kisame who was already out the door when he said it. 'Time to get on with my day then. Hopefully I don't have much to do today.' He got up and decided that in a few days he would return to see his brother. 'I will tell him the truth the worst that can happen is my nightmare come true.'

A few days later Itachi told Kisame he was leaving for a while for reasons he didn't feel like explaining. As usual Kisame didn't object. It didn't take long for him to arrive at the village but it did take him awhile to find his brother.

In fact he wasn't going to find his brother that day. He did however find his teammates. He stepped out in the open not that anyone but Sakura and Naruto were around. 'I thought Sasuke would be with these two.'

"Sasuke, were have you been?" Asked Sakura blushing a little. Itachi turned around in response to the name expecting to see her talking to Sasuke but instead she was looking at him.

"What is your name?" Asked Itachi. "Sasuke you know my name!" She yelled but still blushing. "Sakura, doesn't he look a little old to be Sasuke." Asked Naruto. "Naruto who else could it be?" Asked Sakura looking annoyed.

'These people don't seem to know Sasuke very well.' Thought Itachi backing away. "Where do you think you are going? We have been waiting for you forever. We were going to train but would you rather go for a walk or something Sasuke?" Asked Sakura. "Hey you told me you were busy." Complained Naruto.

"Well Sasuke?" Asked Sakura blushing and ignoring Naruto. "Why don't we just train?" Said Itachi. 'Sasuke is bound to show up sooner or later.' "Sasuke, what are we going to do Kakashi said we have to figure out what to train with by ourselves." Said Sakura. 'Well at least I don't have to worry about him.' Thought Itachi.

"What place are we in chakra control?" Asked Itachi. "That is a weird question. Are you feeling okay? Should I walk you home or something?" Asked Sakura. 'Does my brother have a girlfriend.' Thought Itachi looking at her.

"Are you Sasuke's I mean my girlfriend?" Asked Itachi wondering what that must have sounded like. "Well I.." Said Sakura blushing. 'Well if she was his girlfriend I think I just ruined that.' "Do you guys want to go get some ramen?" Said Naruto breaking the silence and ruining the moment for Sakura.

"Well maybe we should wait until later." Said Itachi. 'I need to talk to Sasuke, but I can't go out when people can see me.' "But I'm hungry now!" Yelled Naruto. "Well let's just wait until it gets darker." Said Itachi. 'These two are kind of strange.'

"Is it darker yet I'm so hungry!" Yelled Naruto a minute later. "Naruto, it is still completely light outside." Said Sakura. "Why don't we go back to my house." Said Itachi. 'Safe place to go and Sasuke could be there.'

"Okay. I guess we could." Said Sakura. "Do you have ramen!" Yelled Naruto more a demand than a question. "I might." Replied Itachi leading the way.

They were walking though the woods so no one in the village sees him. 'These people are not very smart. He is their teammate and they don't know that I am not him.' "Sasuke?" Sakura asked not looking at him and blushing.

'If she is Sasuke's girlfriend why does she act like this is a big deal to go to my house?' "Come on we are almost there. Naruto are you going to be okay." Said Itachi hoping that was his name. "I'm fine but I am so hungry." Whined Naruto.

Itachi was looking around and found food. "We have some ramen." Said Itachi bringing the uncooked ramen into the room where Sasuke's teammates were. "Finally!" Yelled Naruto and ran over and snatched the ramen from Itachi and went to the kitchen leaving Itachi alone with Sakura for three minutes.

'This can not be good.' Thought Itachi sitting on the couch with Sakura, sitting as far away from her as possible on the small couch. Somehow she managed to be sitting right next to him within a few seconds. "Hi, um, is Naruto going to be okay in there by himself maybe I should go check." Said Itachi nervously.

"Wait!" Yelled Sakura and pulled Itachi back. He was only stating to get up so he was unbalanced and fell back. Sakura pulled him back by his hand and so when Sasuke walked in his supposedly dangerous brother was holding hands with his teammate on his couch.

"What the fuck is goi-" Yelled Sasuke but was stopped by Itachi. "It isn't what it looks like!" Itachi yelled back and got up and quickly went to the door in case he needed a quick escape. "W-what... is going on?" Asked Sakura. 'WHOSE HAND WAS I JUST HOLDING SASUKE'S OR A COMPLETE STRANGER!' Yelled Sakura in her head.

"Sakura, I'll explain later." Said Sasuke shaingan activated and was about to attack his brother. "Hey guys I have ramen!" Yelled Naruto. "How much did you eat that was way longer then three minutes?" Asked Itachi also had his shaingan activated.

So he dodged Sasuke's attack. "Leave brother unless you want to die now!" Yelled Sasuke running toward his brother again. "Sasuke, wait! I need to tell you something!" Yelled Itachi. "Who the hell was holding my hand then!" Yelled Sakura. "My brother." Sasuke said angrily.

"Sasuke, listen to me!" Yelled Itachi and ran over to Sasuke pinning him to the wall. "No!" Yelled Sasuke trying to free himself unsuccessfully. "Sasuke!" Yelled his teammates finally understanding this was dangerous.

Sakura grabbed kunai and threw them at Itachi who dodged but Sasuke got free. "I'll be back later then." Said Itachi as he ran outside. Sasuke almost ran after him but Sakura and Naruto blocked his way.

"What just happened?" Asked Sakura. "It better have been more important than my ramen!" Whined Naruto who had dropped his food. "Why did you let him into my house!" Yelled Sasuke. "We kind of thought he was you." Said Sakura. 'So this whole day the guy who I was with wasn't even Sasuke.'

"Okay with that said, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Sasuke yelled. The two ran away and went to their houses. 'I am gone for two seconds and this happens.' Thought Sasuke who had spent the day on a mission with Kakashi. 'So it is this easy for him to trick my friends into thinking he is me and taking over my life!'

'That did not go like I had hoped.' Thought Itachi as he arrived back a day later. He was so tired he went to his room and fell asleep. The dream he had was somewhat different than the others.

**At first it was the same as the others he was with his brother walking and then he was at his house with his parents. Then his parents were dead, and then it flashed to the future. After that though it was different. 'Itachi, why did you do it?' Asked Sasuke with a weak and defeated voice. 'You had asked me that before, when you were younger.' Said Itachi smirking.**

**Sasuke was pinned to the wall and Itachi had a kunai at his throat. 'I did it because they were weak and I wanted to test my strength.' Said Itachi now smiling a completely happy smile. **

'**You told me that you didn't kill them before. You told me someone forced you to tell me that!' Yelled Sasuke but the move of his throat made the kunai cut his skin a little. 'It was all a lie. I wanted to see if the human mind was that easily affected by someone they trusted.' Said Itachi not feeling guilty in the least. **

'**I trusted you, why didn't you just kill me then?!' Yelled Sasuke and the kunai cut deeper. 'I wanted to see how long it took before you questioned what I told you. You completely trusted me, now I have no further use for you.' Said Itachi and smiled as he killed his brother. **

Itachi woke up and found that he was laughing. 'I don't understand I thought I wanted to protect Sasuke not kill him.' As he thought of the dream he was completely consumed by guilt. 'The dream was the opposite of what really happened.'

He wasn't going to visit his brother for a while he knew that much. 'I have to think this through.' Itachi was so confused he didn't know what he wanted anymore.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author note- Okay I am deeply confused with that chapter too. My friend helped me a little on this chapter. She has written a good story with more to come. SakuraHarunoKinomoto… I need a vote, if you read this and think that Itachi should start turning evil like he is in the show or keep wanting to tell Sasuke the truth and protect him. I will not continue unless I get more than two vote. The next chapter will be more serious, If there is one. **Please VOTE and review. **


	3. Truth Kill and Protect

Author- Hi, read the chapter, bye. :)

_Flashback_

**Itachi's evil self**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It has been a while since Itachi has visited his little brother. In fact it has been months. Itachi didn't know weather he wanted to kill his brother or protect him. Live and kill or die and protect. Those where the questions for him and the only options.

'What do I do? I can't put off thinking about this forever. I guess in the end it is either me or him who is going to die, but who would I rather it be? Is it fair for me to die after all I have done to protect him? Though after all of that should I still die so he doesn't have to?'

Itachi was walking around the Akatsuki place waiting for Kisame to come back with a mission, if they had one. 'Maybe I should skip this today and go see Sasuke.' Itachi thought but quickly sided against it.

"Itachi, I have been thinking about what we should be doing and do you know what I have come up with?" Asked Kisame. "What do you mean what we should be doing we go on missions everyday." Said Itachi coldly. "I know that but this would different we need to go to the hidden leaf village." Said Kisame.

"Why should we?" Asked Itachi. "Well the kid with the nine- tailed fox is there. He has blonde hair and he isn't the best ninja so we should be able to beat his sensei and teammates to get to him. It might be easy and it sounds like fun to me." Said Kisame.

'That is one of Sasuke's teammates. If that is so I can settle things with him once and for all.' Thought Itachi. "Let's go."

"Okay we probably won't run into any trouble going this way I know where to find the kid." Said Itachi. The two had entered the village's gates and were looking for Naruto. 'Find the kid, find Sasuke.'

They walked for a few minutes and then entered the empty training grounds. (It was the place that squad 7 had the bell test.) "They will arrive soon I'm certain." Said Itachi. A few hours later Sakura showed up. A few more minutes then Sasuke and Naruto came.

"Where is Kakashi-sensei? Isn't he supposed to be here early!" Yelled Naruto. "Shut up Naruto. I think someone is watching us. Shaingan!" Said Sasuke. "What who?" Asked Sakura holding kunai. Naruto sat there confused while his teammates looked around.

"Stay down Kisame I'll handle the kids teammates and you take him." Said Itachi walking out from his hiding place. "Itachi what do you want? Since you came out here I hope you are ready to die!" Yelled Sasuke and cut Itachi on the arm with a thrown kunai. "Hey isn't that the guy from before?" Asked Naruto finally understanding it was time to fight.

Kisame had absolutely no trouble sneaking up to Naruto. Sasuke was to busy fighting his brother and Sakura was to busy making sure nothing bad happened to Sasuke. Sasuke didn't want Naruto to fight his battles so Naruto was standing watching when Kisame knocked him out. "Hey Sakura! Go help Naruto I can handle things here!" Shouted Sasuke who noticed his disappearance.

Sakura looked back and saw Kisame carrying an unconscious Naruto and running away. "Hey get back here!" Shouted Sakura and took off. "So Sasuke it's just you and me then I'm sorry that your pink haired teammate probably won't make it back if she fights." Said Itachi who pushed Sasuke into a tree holding his neck.

"Shut up Itachi! Are you going to kill me or not!" Yelled Sasuke and kicked Itachi away. **'Kill him. Kill him now. Him or you. Simple as that.' **Said a voice in Itachi's head. 'Great now I am going insane!' He had an image of his dream of killing Sasuke and then a flash of Sasuke killing him.

'**You know you like the idea of killing Sasuke. He wouldn't understand the truth. He is trying to kill you now. Kill him.** **You know you want to. It will be quick and easy.'**

'I don't want to kill him!' Thought Itachi.** 'Yes you do, you have always wanted to.'** Said the voice. Images of him killing Sasuke filled his head. His evil self took over and he attacked his brother. "You can't win you hate still isn't strong enough!" Yelled Itachi but he wasn't sure why.

"_Run away and live. Your hate of me isn't strong enough. Run and live foolish little brother." _

They kept fighting, but it was obvious Itachi was stronger even without using his shaingan. '**Do it kill him.'** Itachi's evil self told him. 'I will!' Itachi threw shurigan at Sasuke who managed to dodge all but one, which hit him on the shoulder. A cut that wasn't very deep.

They fight went on for a while. Sasuke didn't get very many hits in but he managed to hurt Itachi a little. **'Kill him now!'** Itachi decided to use his eyes on Sasuke again. Just like before.

He showed him the same images as he had used on Sasuke when he was young.

"_Itachi stop! Why are you showing me this! Brother!"_

Sasuke's frightened voice rang through his head even though Sasuke wasn't yelling out any words but yelling in pain. Itachi immediately stopped and went to help his unconscious brother. **'You fool, kill him!'**

Itachi ignored the voice and helped his brother to the leaf village hospital not caring who sees him. 'Why isn't anyone around?' Itachi and Kisame had been spotted a long time before they found the three ninja. Someone had seen him enter the village and everyone was looking for them.

"I knew you would come back for your brother but why you are carrying him and not just killing him now, I can't say I know." Said Kakashi. "What happened to my other students?" "Kisame is dealing with them." Itachi replied. 'If I put Sasuke down his sensei will bring him to the hospital. I might be able to get away, but what about Kisame?'

To Itachi's surprise Sasuke woke up and kicked him in the face. **'See he wants to kill you so kill him! Kisame can handle two genin. You alone can handle a jounin and Sasuke is already weak.' **'That makes more sense. I know I can beat the copy ninja with ease but Sasuke I'm not sure if I can kill.'

"Sasuke, get over here!" Yelled Kakashi. Sasuke had already gotten away from his brother ignored Kakashi and attacked Itachi. Kakashi moved fast and started helping Sasuke but Itachi was still stronger.

Sakura and Kisame

"Girl you should go back to your sensei if you don't want to die. I am taking your nine tailed fox friend and me and Itachi are leaving." Said Kisame. "No!" Yelled Sakura and tried to throw kunai and failed. Kisame was too fast for her to fight all alone.

"Naruto wake up! Naruto!" Yelled Sakura. Kisame not even bothering to use his strength on a genin threw kunai at Sakura who couldn't do anything because they were thrown so fast. They got her in the arms and legs but still fought and gathered up a lot of her chakra and punched him. He blocked her and threw her against a tree which knocked her out.

'That was easier than expected. Though she is just a genin.' Kisame thought. He was in a hurry to find Itachi so he didn't bother killing Sakura but left her in the middle of the forest unconscious.

Itachi

"Itachi why are you here?" Asked Kakashi. "No reason. Kisame on the other hand was looking for someone who just so happened to be with my brother." Said Itachi smirking. "Kisame leave the village I will catch up!" Yelled Itachi loudly because he knew Kisame was coming toward them.

"No you don't!" Yelled Sasuke as he tried to prevent Itachi from leaving. **'Kill him now! Throw a kunai at his throat!" **Itachi reached for his Kunai but threw them at Kakashi and decided to use his Shaingan eyes on Kakashi this time. "Go get Naruto! Don't look at Itachi's eyes Sasuke! Now go!" Yelled Kakashi using his shaingan to try to fight Itachi without being affected by Itachi's eyes.

Sasuke had to catch Naruto so he left Itachi and chased after Kisame. 'Where is Sakura?'

'**You are letting him get away! Go after him, you don't need to fight this copy ninja.' **'He could get Kisame and I think that kid will wake up soon so I guess we must get out.' "Kisame put the kid down and let's get out of here!" Yelled Itachi when he got closer. Sasuke was running next to him trying to attack him as he ran.

"Kisame put the kid down! More jounin are sure to be on the way!" Ordered Itachi. Kisame did as told and threw the unconscious Naruto on the ground while he was running. 'It is now or never to tell Sasuke the truth.' Itachi thought. Kisame had run away from the village and well out of earshot.

Sasuke paid no attention to Naruto now that he was safe he completely concentrated on killing Itachi. 'Now or never.' They both thought. Sasuke to kill, Itachi to protect.

Itachi seized he only opportunity to tell Sasuke as soon as he saw it. They were out of the village's gates and no one could hear them. Sasuke wouldn't listen to Itachi unless he was forced to. Itachi pushed Sasuke on the ground and before spoke before he could get up.

"I didn't kill our clan Sasuke. It wasn't me." Said Itachi quietly.

He knew he wasn't safe just standing there Sasuke could lose it and think Itachi was lying. Itachi's plan was to leave as soon as he said it so he took off at a pace that Sasuke could never match.

Sasuke was left alone angry at his lying brother. Thinking over all that he had done and all that he had said.

"_Itachi stop! Why are you showing me this! Brother!"_

"_I did it because they were weak. I wanted to test my strength."_

"_Run away and live. Your hate of me isn't strong enough. Run and live foolish little brother." _

"_You can't win you hate still isn't strong enough!"_

Hate was it really all about hate. 'I am an avenger I will avenge my clan. I will kill my brother for what he has done, but if he was telling the truth then I will kill whoever did kill my clan. No. It was Itachi, I will kill him. If it is about hatred then I win.' Then Sakura come into his head and he ran toward the village.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Itachi had caught up to Kisame looking disappointed. "I thought that was going to be fun. Why couldn't we have stayed? I wanted to kill." Said Kisame a grin spreading over his face when he thought of it.

"Fine you can find somewhere else for that we shouldn't have entered the village so unprepared. We can't go back for a while now. They will be expecting us." Said Itachi. 'My brother will kill me without hesitation if I show my face in that village anytime soon. I still can't bring myself to kill him so I know he will when we fight. If only I could prove it to him, but that would put him in to much danger. What can I do?'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Author- Review please. I'm thinking about having the next chapter be the last one, I'm running out of ideas for the story. Sorry if anything in the story doesn't make since I wrote a whole different ending to this but changed it and I might have forgotten to delete some of it.


	4. The end of the story

Naruto awoke in the hospital with Sakura and Sasuke standing over him. Immediately Sakura gave him a hug.

"Am I going to die or something?" asked Naruto confused and worried.

"Not yet," replied Sasuke staring out the hospital room window. Naruto then noticed Sakura was bandaged around her arms and head. Sasuke had some scratches too but Naruto had no memory of what happened.

"Well now that you are up I'm leaving," added Sasuke when no one else spoke.

"Sasuke I'll come with you," offered Sakura.

"No."

Sasuke walked out of the hospital looking around making sure Itachi wasn't there. He did this often now just to make sure his lying brother would be dead before he could get near anyone else.

Itachi

Itachi awoke at the Akatsuki place as he always did. He had a dreamless sleep or perhaps it was dreamless because he couldn't sleep. He needed to talk to his brother again but fear of what could happen kept him away. He knew he couldn't take Kisame back, for he would defiantly try to kill some people.

Itachi sat in silence until he was called for another mission. Before he knew it he barley had any spare time with his loyalty questioned he had mission after mission.

Months later not sure how many

"No!" cried Sakura as she ran toward Sasuke and Naruto fighting.

'Can't stop!' the two thought as Naruto was headed toward her with Rasangan and Sasuke with Chidori.

Itachi watched the fight silently about to jump down and stop the fight. Why should he let the pink haired girl die when she didn't do anything wrong? Even if his brother hated him and was using a technique even he couldn't do, he didn't want him to have murder of a teammate on his head.

Of course he had seen his brother before this and had to fight him to try to prove his loyalty in front of Kisame, while their mission was again to get Naruto. Now his brother fought with more hate, even toward who Itachi thought must be Sasuke's closest friend.

As he was about to reveal himself Kakashi appeared out of nowhere and stopped the two. Itachi left and followed his brother who walked away by his self. Sasuke didn't appear to notice the people watching him but Itachi kept an eye out. Kakashi didn't notice either apparently because he came to talk to Sasuke then disappeared. Itachi hid in the shadows as he watched the new fight.

"Sasuke! What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt fighting all of those opponents without anyone on your side!" Yelled Itachi without thinking when they all left.

Sasuke looked around and angrily glared at Itachi who was now standing in front of him. 'So Orochimaru is after Sasuke now?' thought Itachi.

"Itachi stay away!" yelled Sasuke angrily. Itachi was already gone. He didn't know his brother that well and thought he would just stay in the village. He was thinking about finding Orochimaru and killing him but didn't think he could take on one of the legendary Sannin.

Itachi later found Sasuke at the gate leaving talking to the pink haired girl again. The conversation didn't last long and she was soon unconscious. Sasuke gently set her down on the ground and left the village. Itachi jumped down to the girl who he had only talked to a few times and half that time she thought he was Sasuke. He lifted her up and put her on the concrete bench she was next to. He then decided he had no longer any need to stay and once again left the village thinking his brother would be dead soon at the hands of Orochimaru.

3 years later

Itachi went back to the village not sure why though. Naruto wasn't there so there wasn't a call for a mission. Sasuke was gone assumed dead to Itachi. He decided his excuse was to check up on the pink haired girl, he remembered her name was Sakura.

He never arrived at the village.

He was stopped by Sasuke Uchiha his one and only brother.

He this time refused to fight.

Itachi tried to explain but Sasuke was emotionless and refused to listen to anything. Sasuke was a lot stronger. 'It is time, for me to die,' thought Itachi and he died that day trying to tell his brother he loved him still. Itachi smiled as everything went black and the last image in his head was his brother smiling at him before the whole thing started.

Sasuke

Sasuke returned to the village his mission complete. Sakura and Naruto where waiting for him. At first they didn't trust him but he soon became their teammate again though he had to try to get along with Sai now. Sasuke apologized to Sakura for all that he had done wrong. He never once talked about his brother Itachi but often wondered if he was telling the truth.

'Itachi, was it you? Or was it as you said? Did Orochimaru really kill the whole clan?' Sasuke tried to push his thoughts out of his mind as he followed Sakura to the ramen shop where Naruto waited for them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Kawaii Kairi-Hime- WOW! It took me forever to write this chapter! Hehe I was watching that Naruto episode where Sasuke left Sakura on the bench while I wrote this story too. It's not that sad of an ending but all I could think of was too make Itachi die.. ANY ITACHI FANS OUT THERE DON'T KILL ME!!! I personally think he is awesome. I also couldn't think of who the person who killed the clan should be so I just said it was Orochimaru.

**WELL THAT'S THE END OF THE STORY HOPE IT WASN'T EXTREAMLY BAD!! **

**REVIEW PLEASE!! –**gets down on knees and begs-

I'm now going to see if I can update my other stories….


End file.
